


klandestin

by rurikawa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Puisi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: Dan setelah mengenalmu, dua seragam astronot yang berdebu di lemari imaji berubah menjadi tiga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mystic messenger adalah milik cheritz. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> udah lama ga berpuisi jadi ini rada karatan. hope u still enjoy these bunch of celestial metaphors tbh

 

 

i.

Dan setelah mengenalmu –  
piksel-piksel CCTV  
kata-kata yang terenkripsi  
suara yang nyatanya supernova –  
dua seragam astronot  
yang berdebu di lemari imaji  
berubah menjadi tiga

 

 

 

ii.

Dan setelah menemuimu  
kaulah bintang jatuh dan  
kuharap mataku memudarkan  
cemas-cemasku yang tertanam  
di larik-larik wajahmu  
agar kau lenyap di balik kejernihan  
dan akasia di rusukku pun layu

 

 

 

 

iii.

Dan setelah menggenggammu,  
akulah Jupiter-mu –  
membayang dan menjulang  
mega di pepatnya ruang jarimu  
dan, ya, mungkin kaulah Juno-ku –  
pelan merayap untuk menjadi saksi  
atas rahasia-rahasia yang terkukung  
penuh sayap-sayap sesal dan agoni

 

 

 

 

iv.

Dan setelah menerimamu,  
kaulah mentari yang mencinta Gaia seutuhnya –  
tersenyum menyambar gulana  
kuning penusuk-nusuk kelam  
dan akulah yang menginginkan  
Kasih dan Cahaya  
tuturmu, sentuhmu, ciummu

 

 

 

 

v.

Dan setelah mencintaimu,  
terbaringlah kita di luar angkasa  
menjahit raga ke bidang kulitnya  
lalu mengucap sumpah sehidup semati  
pada kudusnya ruang hampa  
yang tuli terhadap deklarasi hati  
tapi tak pernah buta

 

 

 

 

vi.

Dan setelah menyelipkan  
cincin di jarimu,  
akulah orang terkaya  
yang memiliki seluruh semesta  
bersandar dalam pelukanku

 

 


End file.
